


Not So Secret

by QueenOfRedonda



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Fluff, RFA Party (Mystic Messenger), Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRedonda/pseuds/QueenOfRedonda
Summary: My first ever attempt at fanfic for MysMe! I have not played in like a year but can not for the life of me give up on Jumin/MC, those cuties have a special place in heart. Without giving away too much, MC is LOADED and Jumin doesn't care.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Eleven days ago you were thinking of running away.  
To Italy. To Germany?  
Somewhere your father would not think to look for you...

Eleven days ago, you were still just the heir to the largest oil conglomerate in the West.  
Coincidentally, you were now on a plane headed to South Korea for a family wedding. Your mother and father had delayed their flight due to business negotiations, but since you were fresh out of college, your undergrad days still flickering behind you, you decided getting a head start on the trip wouldn’t be a bad idea. After all, a separate flight from the fam would do wonders for your inner peace. 

You were on the earliest flight you could book, without arousing suspicion from your family. The wedding would not be for another two weeks and your parents seemed to like the idea of your early arrival to acquaint yourself with the country and the culture. After all, it was your favorite cousin’s wedding! You knew she was probably running a hundred miles a minute with the wedding prep and hoped to help where you could. You also felt bitter happiness that she’d be married and no longer free to roam as you were now doing, and in another country for that matter. 

On your second day in SK, you found a phone that changed your life.


	2. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story doesn't exactly follow the RFA party events, so for the sake of this chapter there isn't all that drama, just a good old fashioned party with some meddling from Luciel.

Needless to say, the RFA party was a huge success. It was chaotic and nerve racking but you didn't wish anything had gone differently. 

Once everything had settled down & the guests seemed to have all arrived, you finally felt at ease. It was then that Luciel approached you. The look in his eye spoke of mischief, and you were sure he was ready to spill the beans on your life outside the RFA. He tipped his glass to you once he was an arm’s length away and you were shrieking internally. You weren’t trying to hide your family and your situation, but you weren’t exactly advertising it either. 

It was a complicated relationship between yourself and your parents. You were their only daughter and you knew that deep down they had your best interests at heart, but you were also subject to their lack of compassion on more than one occasion. The latest verbal scuffle with them had been largely revolving your post grad plans. You were interested in grad school if they expected you to run the family business, but you weren't even convinced about that. 

Your father had at least another ten years before he even considered retiring so you were aiming to be mentally ready for when that time came, but you also craved freedom. It was not something that was usually allowed: you spent your school days with personal bodyguards and even in college they were always close by, though they had loosened up just a little. 

Your two failed relationships also weighed on your thoughts occasionally. You knew they were not worth crying over but you also couldn't help but feel a little suffocated knowing that any relationship would be scrutinized heavily by your family. Even if they managed to somehow charm your scrooge of a father, the last two men ultimately complained you never had time for them. It was hard to balance your personal life with school and family business and you felt bitter and helpless about it all. 

Presently, Luciel was watching you, as if trying to form the perfect assault to whatever you might counter with. However, he decided to go in a different direction and began his convo with small talk. 

“Nice to see you enjoying the party MC. You for sure rocked out on the guest list.”

You smiled, grateful the hard work you put into the event was visible. 

In a blink of an eye though, Luciel was gone, dragged away by V who only waved goodbye. You were quickly spotted by Jaehee and Yoosung and swept away to help with managing party affairs. 

You had only spent a second with Jumin this evening, only sharing a fast greeting before his business partners stole him away. Every now and then you’d catch a glimpse of him and you couldn't help the blush that creeped onto your face when he’d nod and smile in your direction. You weren’t officially dating quite yet, but you had spoken of your feelings and could not forget the way he had taken care of you in his apartment. Throughout your life, every whim you had was catered to, but somehow, in just one night, Jumin had you feeling like a real princess. He was devilishly handsome and he knew it, but you had gotten to see him as no one else had, gotten to see how he cuddled with Elizabeth the 3rd for goodness sake. It was too cute and you knew your feelings were spiraling out of control but you weren’t scared. Even with the impending knowledge you’d have to share sooner than later, you knew it was almost ‘time up’ on pretending you weren't in South Korea for an entirely different reason. 

As you were brought back to reality with these thoughts, Luciel managed to find you again, this time a little more pep in his step. You laughed at his silly antics, wondering if he’d had a little more than he thought. Champagne was a creeper and if you didn't know your limits, there was no telling how fast that would go downhill. 

He beamed at you, singing along to the song playing in the distance. 

“You are too much Luciel”

He winked and shrugged, continuing his little dance in place.   
“MC, you know.... You just gotta live a little sometimes!”

You agreed, clapping for him as he spun around and curtsied with his suspenders. You were waiting for him to ask, you knew he had to be curious or else he wouldn't have approached you again, especially knowing it was almost time to find Jumin so he could help give the closing remarks. 

Finally Luciel spoke, “So how's the ‘ol family business going?”

You weren’t embarrassed, and you knew this was coming, but you still managed to blush the tiniest bit. 

“It’s going....”

He snorted at that response. 

It was always slightly embarrassing when friends who knew nothing of your family found out, and even more so when it was accompanied by the news that you would inherit said company. You weren’t sure how much Luciel knew at this point, but would bet your inheritance that he had definitely snooped where he shouldn't have. 

“Well it’s good, I mean, Dad is still running the biz and he seems quite far from handing it over anytime soon”

He chuckled, “Of course, isn't he still competing in mud runs and marathons?”

You wondered how he knew that too, but your dad loved athletic events and even more, he loved the paparazzi. He was always getting all sorts of attention for being among the oldest men at those events, though 55 years of life had never felt old to him. 

You decided to ask what Luciel’s intentions were with this info.   
“So are you going to tell the RFA?”

“Nahh, I know you’ll tell us eventually. I’ll leave that up to you of course. I do hope we can be present when your hunny bunny finds out” 

It was a little flustering to think, let alone be reminded that you were sort of dating Jumin. Everyone saw those RFA chats but flirting via text and in real life were too completely different things. Luciel walked away with a chuckle and scattered, as he spied a furrowing brow in the distance. 

“Laterzz MC!”

**Author's Note:**

> Like mentioned, this is my first fic for these cuties! I have the next chapter ready but also nottt sure if this is going to stay 'pure'.... Ahemmmmm. Happy to read all comments :)


End file.
